


here isn't where i wanna be

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Spying, dealing with the trauma of Scarif, some jealousy but it's more a response to trauma than actual worrying, these two deal with the unsaid, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Cassian Andor isn't sure he can go back to how things were before.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	here isn't where i wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> was prompted:  
> I won't let anything happen to you. -Rebelcaptain

“If you trust him I guess I do too,” Cassian said through his teeth, molars clenched.

Undercover missions should be planned. Of course nothing ever goes to plan but that’s not the _point_. The point is knowing things. The layouts of everything. What your target likes to drink, what their wife does when he’s not there. 

If you’re meeting in a bar like they are this time, you know who owns it and who frequents, what kind of liquor they sell under the table, and exactly what you need to do to make it seem like you’ve been drinking there all your adult life.

But of course, they knew none of these things.

Jyn had been partnered with Solo a few months ago. It surprised Cassian so much, how angry it made him that she was leaving. Her first day gone, he needed to spar to blow off steam; he helped Chirrut and Baze with a basics of defense class for new recruits, and ended up scaring the shit out of them.

And hurting his back for about two days.

“I want you to help me teach the next generation of intelligence offers Andor,” Draven had said when he visited him in the medbay. “Please try to keep things under control. Like you used to.”

Before Jyn Erso came around. Cassian knew how to read subtext.

“The owner’s new but the bartender’s been around,” Jyn said. She sipped inconspicuously from her drink, frozen jogan fruit that felt gritty, probably frozen too long, mixed with what definitely was sonic gin. Not the worst thing she’s ever drunk before.

Cassian nursed Corellian whiskey, straight. He drank it very slowly, less it pickle his insides before the night is through.  
“How can you tell?”

“It’s way he’s talking. He was puffed up when talking to the owner, overly friendly and laughing. That’s how he is with strangers. He puts on the bravado.”

“And with the bartender?”

“He spoke softer. I think he asked about the guy’s family, how his mom was. He more like a normal human,” Jyn answered. Han caught her eye from his barstool and she nodded.

“I think things are okay. It looks…settled for now. Just need to wait for our contact.” Jyn smiled at Cassian, her eyes brighter, more playful. “Don’t worry Captain. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He was still pissed, at this war, at his back, at his rival that wasn’t even. But she still made him smile.

“I’m sure you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from r u mine-- arctic monkeys


End file.
